


KK短打

by Leonhard483



Category: KinKi Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:13:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25374463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leonhard483/pseuds/Leonhard483
Summary: 我就是只會短打的廢物(?
Relationships: Domoto Koichi/Domoto Tsuyoshi
Kudos: 1





	KK短打

堂本光一回到住處時發現玄關處多了雙鞋，陌生的鞋子讓光一疑惑了兩秒，探頭往客廳看去也不見人影，但心裡已經有底那雙鞋是誰的了。

廚房飄來食物香，光一將手中的東西往沙發一放也進到廚房裡，果不其然看到披著自己睡袍的堂本剛在爐子前不知在煮什麼。

「好香，你在煮什麼？」

光一從背後抱住人，感覺到懷裡的人驚訝的抖了抖，回頭看了自己一眼說是在煮湯。光一將臉湊近嗅了嗅對方身上的味道，又看了看鍋裡的東西，卻瞥到對方耳裡的小東西。

「今天去看醫生了？」

抬手摸了摸左耳耳廓，輕聲詢問，換來卻是對方一臉疑惑，又提高了音量問了一次。剛點了點頭，說是左邊耳朵只恢復了一點點，低音完全聽不到。

「很困擾啊......會聽不到你說話呢。」

「這樣啊......」

光一稍稍退開來在不碰觸到剛的情況下又在對方耳邊低語，對方似乎只能感覺到但聽不清，又氣惱的要光一不要壓低嗓子說話。

光一得逞似的笑了，貼著剛又說了句便離開說要去洗澡。以為剛聽不見的光一開心的哼著歌走了，留剛一個人在廚房裡羞紅了臉。

**Author's Note:**

> 滿腦子都是王子豪無形象的雀躍小跳步(?


End file.
